One Step at a Time
by anieme
Summary: RPing with a best friend got us to think it was cool if we posted our rp/story onto the internet
1. Chapter 1: An Evening with Fireworks

Mine's a smidge different then Kyle-Ginn's

Mine's a smidge different then Kyle-Ginn's. When it says you, it is talking about Anieme if it is Kyle's POV, or Kyle when it's Anieme's POV.

Kyles POV  
I was sitting in a field, watching the Sakura festival's Fireworks go off, when all of a sudden, I felt someone's arms wrap around me. It was Hinata

Aniemes POV:  
I was walking down the street when I saw Naruto running towards me. I had no time to speak as he carried me away to his house.  
I went to the bathroom" then left. When he went in, the bathroom was spray painted the way he did to the Hokage Mountains.

Kyles POV  
Blushing really brightly, I then held Hinatas arms. When she let go, she sat next to me and we cuddled while watching the fireworks together from the top of a hill.

Aniemes POV  
I left Naruto's house only to see Temari flirting with Shikamaru. I let them be, Since they make a cute couple. I just went to a nice pond and laid down to rest. (yeah. I'm a nature lover)

Kyles POV  
After the fireworks ended, I walked Hinata home and before she enters the mansion, I gave her a soft hug. On the way home, I see Sakura and Ino arguing over someone as usual, but I couldnt hear who so I guessed it was Sasuke. Once entering my home, I went to bed straight away.

Aniemes POV  
As I kept wandering the streets, I noticed Sakura and Ino fighting over someone. Surprisingly, it was Naruto. He was going to help one of them get Sasuke of course I walked up to them, and punch both of them in the face, since there's no way Sasuke would like any one. Then I just went back to my house and went to sleep.

Kyles POV  
In the middle of the night, I woke up to hearing a strange noise out side. I went to my window, and notice a figure looking at me.  
At first I couldnt see who it is, but then see it's Tenten. I yelled to her to ask what she's doing. I had to duck to avoid a fire kunai. Unfortunately, it exploded knocking me from the window. Before I hit the ground, I felt Tenten pulling me away and running into the night.

Aniemes POV  
In the middle of the night, I heard a knock on the door. When I answer, I saw that no one was there.  
Looking around my house, since I live alone, I notice that its Neji. I ask what he wants, but He pulls me into the streets and brings me into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Mine's a smidge different then Kyle-Ginn's

Kyles POV  
When Tenten stopped I found myself in the forest. I was surprised at first, but then saw a girl being dragged by Neji. I asked what was going on but Tenten said nothing. Instead, she took out two kunai and used them to attach my hands to a tree. I see Neji is doing the same to the other girl.

Aniemes POV  
It turns out that it wasn't really Neji and Tenten. They were really Orochimaru's people trying to capture us to go to Orochimaru. Tenten was Tayuya, and Neji was really Sakun and Ukon.

Kyles POV  
Well, we were saved by the real Tenten and Neji. We all ran away. Once we were out of breath, we stopped by a small meadow, and started a fire. We were really quiet but I could tell that Neji and Tenten were making out on the other side. We needed something to break the silence so began a conversation.

Aniemes POV  
I asked a random question. "sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...how's your day been?"

Kyles POV  
"Fine so far. So, youre the girl who's been trying to get Naruto to like you, huh?" I asked.  
"No, that's Hinata," you replied.  
"No, Hinata likes me now," I told you.  
"I like someone else," you told me, blushing.

Aniemes POV  
I cover my ears after hearing a loud moan from the other side of the camp fire that was built.  
"So." I laughed "You can't wait for that to happen to you and Hinata, can you?"  
You looked at me and blushed.

Kyles POV  
"I'll wait until she wants to do anything before I even think about doing anything," I told you. You looked at me with a look of sadness on your face.  
"You really like her don't you?" You asked. I nodded and looked at you.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
Aniemes POV I looked away from you sadly. "The guy I like lives in another village. He doesn't even know me. Everyone says he doesn't have a heart. But I know that he has one somewhere. I just wish there was a way for me to find it." I looked back at you and smiled sadly. "I was kicked out of my old village for even thinking of him."

Kyles POV I hid my face.  
"My last village was the village of the dark. I was thrown out for trying to find love," I told you. A tear fell from my face and hit the ground. "Ever since then, I've been from village to village but no village ever wanted me because I came from the village of the dark," I continued.  
"But, you're wearing the leaf village headband," you pointed out. I removed the headband to reveal a village of the dark headband.  
"If Hinata finds out, I'll probably be alone again," I told you, tears rapidly falling to the ground.  
Aniemes POV  
I looked at the ground with a sad smile. "Heh...well I guess we both have something in common. We...technically both have forbidden love... in a way." I told you as tears started pouring down my face.  
"HEY! What are you guys talking about?" Tenten said from the opposite side of the fire. I looked through the fire to see her staring at us. I absolutely hated Tenten, so I ignored what she said.  
I turned my head back to you and looked at you with a re-assuring smile. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

Kyles POV  
I smiled slightly and ignored Tenten too.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked.  
"We could ask you the same," you told her.  
"Well," she said, blushing. I stood up and walked.  
"Wait Kyle!" Tenten yelled. I ignored her and ran. I heard voices behind me but ignored them. As I ran I soon realized I was lost and laid down against a tree.  
Aniemes POV  
I was left, looking at Tenten; she had a horrified look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"HE CAN'T GO ALONE ANIEME!!"  
"Why not?"  
"We are out of the hidden leaf village. He can get lost, but not find his way back. He'll most likely go far enough to be at another village. Since he's from the leaf village, the guards to other villages might kill him." Neji jumped in.  
I stared in shock. "Damn it!" I yelled and started to run into the forest. "Kyle!"  
"Wait! Anieme! You'll get lost too!" Tenten said.  
"I'd rather myself get lost trying to save a friend then not do anything at all!!" I yelled and continued into the dark forest.

Kyles POV  
I leant against the tree, tears still falling to the ground. I needed to think, and then I decided to do what I must. Standing up, I left the tree, leaving my leaf village headband behind.  
"I must leave this village and look for another," I told myself. Soon, I heard shouting and quickly leapt into some bushes, hoping to escape. Soon, the footsteps stopped. Looking up I saw I had been found.


	3. Chapter 3: Wild Chase

Mine's a smidge different then Kyle-Ginn's

Kyles POV  
When Tenten stopped I found myself in the forest. I was surprised at first, but then saw a girl being dragged by Neji. I asked what was going on but Tenten said nothing. Instead, she took out two kunai and used them to attach my hands to a tree. I see Neji is doing the same to the other girl.

Aniemes POV  
It turns out that it wasn't really Neji and Tenten. They were really Orochimaru's people trying to capture us to go to Orochimaru. Tenten was Tayuya, and Neji was really Sakun and Ukon.

Kyles POV  
Well, we were saved by the real Tenten and Neji. We all ran away. Once we were out of breath, we stopped by a small meadow, and started a fire. We were really quiet but I could tell that Neji and Tenten were making out on the other side. We needed something to break the silence so began a conversation.

Aniemes POV  
I asked a random question. "sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...how's your day been?"

Kyles POV  
"Fine so far. So, youre the girl who's been trying to get Naruto to like you, huh?" I asked.  
"No, that's Hinata," you replied.  
"No, Hinata likes me now," I told you.  
"I like someone else," you told me, blushing.

Aniemes POV  
I cover my ears after hearing a loud moan from the other side of the camp fire that was built.  
"So." I laughed "You can't wait for that to happen to you and Hinata, can you?"  
You looked at me and blushed.

Kyles POV  
"I'll wait until she wants to do anything before I even think about doing anything," I told you. You looked at me with a look of sadness on your face.  
"You really like her don't you?" You asked. I nodded and looked at you.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
Aniemes POV I looked away from you sadly. "The guy I like lives in another village. He doesn't even know me. Everyone says he doesn't have a heart. But I know that he has one somewhere. I just wish there was a way for me to find it." I looked back at you and smiled sadly. "I was kicked out of my old village for even thinking of him."

Kyles POV I hid my face.  
"My last village was the village of the dark. I was thrown out for trying to find love," I told you. A tear fell from my face and hit the ground. "Ever since then, I've been from village to village but no village ever wanted me because I came from the village of the dark," I continued.  
"But, you're wearing the leaf village headband," you pointed out. I removed the headband to reveal a village of the dark headband.  
"If Hinata finds out, I'll probably be alone again," I told you, tears rapidly falling to the ground.  
Aniemes POV  
I looked at the ground with a sad smile. "Heh...well I guess we both have something in common. We...technically both have forbidden love... in a way." I told you as tears started pouring down my face.  
"HEY! What are you guys talking about?" Tenten said from the opposite side of the fire. I looked through the fire to see her staring at us. I absolutely hated Tenten, so I ignored what she said.  
I turned my head back to you and looked at you with a re-assuring smile. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

Kyles POV  
I smiled slightly and ignored Tenten too.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked.  
"We could ask you the same," you told her.  
"Well," she said, blushing. I stood up and walked.  
"Wait Kyle!" Tenten yelled. I ignored her and ran. I heard voices behind me but ignored them. As I ran I soon realized I was lost and laid down against a tree.  
Aniemes POV  
I was left, looking at Tenten; she had a horrified look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"HE CAN'T GO ALONE ANIEME!!"  
"Why not?"  
"We are out of the hidden leaf village. He can get lost, but not find his way back. He'll most likely go far enough to be at another village. Since he's from the leaf village, the guards to other villages might kill him." Neji jumped in.  
I stared in shock. "Damn it!" I yelled and started to run into the forest. "Kyle!"  
"Wait! Anieme! You'll get lost too!" Tenten said.  
"I'd rather myself get lost trying to save a friend then not do anything at all!!" I yelled and continued into the dark forest.

Kyles POV  
I leant against the tree, tears still falling to the ground. I needed to think, and then I decided to do what I must. Standing up, I left the tree, leaving my leaf village headband behind.  
"I must leave this village and look for another," I told myself. Soon, I heard shouting and quickly leapt into some bushes, hoping to escape. Soon, the footsteps stopped. Looking up I saw I had been found.


	4. Chapter 4: A Lover's Cave

Mine's a smidge different then Kyle-Ginn's

Kyles POV  
When Tenten stopped I found myself in the forest. I was surprised at first, but then saw a girl being dragged by Neji. I asked what was going on but Tenten said nothing. Instead, she took out two kunai and used them to attach my hands to a tree. I see Neji is doing the same to the other girl.

Aniemes POV  
It turns out that it wasn't really Neji and Tenten. They were really Orochimaru's people trying to capture us to go to Orochimaru. Tenten was Tayuya, and Neji was really Sakun and Ukon.

Kyles POV  
Well, we were saved by the real Tenten and Neji. We all ran away. Once we were out of breath, we stopped by a small meadow, and started a fire. We were really quiet but I could tell that Neji and Tenten were making out on the other side. We needed something to break the silence so began a conversation.

Aniemes POV  
I asked a random question. "sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...how's your day been?"

Kyles POV  
"Fine so far. So, youre the girl who's been trying to get Naruto to like you, huh?" I asked.  
"No, that's Hinata," you replied.  
"No, Hinata likes me now," I told you.  
"I like someone else," you told me, blushing.

Aniemes POV  
I cover my ears after hearing a loud moan from the other side of the camp fire that was built.  
"So." I laughed "You can't wait for that to happen to you and Hinata, can you?"  
You looked at me and blushed.

Kyles POV  
"I'll wait until she wants to do anything before I even think about doing anything," I told you. You looked at me with a look of sadness on your face.  
"You really like her don't you?" You asked. I nodded and looked at you.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
Aniemes POV I looked away from you sadly. "The guy I like lives in another village. He doesn't even know me. Everyone says he doesn't have a heart. But I know that he has one somewhere. I just wish there was a way for me to find it." I looked back at you and smiled sadly. "I was kicked out of my old village for even thinking of him."

Kyles POV I hid my face.  
"My last village was the village of the dark. I was thrown out for trying to find love," I told you. A tear fell from my face and hit the ground. "Ever since then, I've been from village to village but no village ever wanted me because I came from the village of the dark," I continued.  
"But, you're wearing the leaf village headband," you pointed out. I removed the headband to reveal a village of the dark headband.  
"If Hinata finds out, I'll probably be alone again," I told you, tears rapidly falling to the ground.  
Aniemes POV  
I looked at the ground with a sad smile. "Heh...well I guess we both have something in common. We...technically both have forbidden love... in a way." I told you as tears started pouring down my face.  
"HEY! What are you guys talking about?" Tenten said from the opposite side of the fire. I looked through the fire to see her staring at us. I absolutely hated Tenten, so I ignored what she said.  
I turned my head back to you and looked at you with a re-assuring smile. "Don't worry. It'll be ok."

Kyles POV  
I smiled slightly and ignored Tenten too.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked.  
"We could ask you the same," you told her.  
"Well," she said, blushing. I stood up and walked.  
"Wait Kyle!" Tenten yelled. I ignored her and ran. I heard voices behind me but ignored them. As I ran I soon realized I was lost and laid down against a tree.  
Aniemes POV  
I was left, looking at Tenten; she had a horrified look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
"HE CAN'T GO ALONE ANIEME!!"  
"Why not?"  
"We are out of the hidden leaf village. He can get lost, but not find his way back. He'll most likely go far enough to be at another village. Since he's from the leaf village, the guards to other villages might kill him." Neji jumped in.  
I stared in shock. "Damn it!" I yelled and started to run into the forest. "Kyle!"  
"Wait! Anieme! You'll get lost too!" Tenten said.  
"I'd rather myself get lost trying to save a friend then not do anything at all!!" I yelled and continued into the dark forest.

Kyles POV  
I leant against the tree, tears still falling to the ground. I needed to think, and then I decided to do what I must. Standing up, I left the tree, leaving my leaf village headband behind.  
"I must leave this village and look for another," I told myself. Soon, I heard shouting and quickly leapt into some bushes, hoping to escape. Soon, the footsteps stopped. Looking up I saw I had been found.


	5. Chapter 5: promises

Kyle's POV

Kyle's POV

I was doing the training just as I said I would. I turned around when I heard you.  
"Anieme," I said. You smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
"What are you doing?" You asked.  
"I need to be stronger, I'm putting us both in danger and worry," I told you.  
"But..." you started.  
"I'm doing this for you," I told you. You looked at me in shock.  
"For me?" You asked.

Anieme's POV

_You smile and nodded. "For you." You whispered. I giggled, and held you tight to me._  
_"Kyle, promise me one thing." I said as I buried my head into your chest._  
_"What is that?" You asked._  
_"If you ever leave, no matter what, you have to take me with you. Please make me that promise."_

Kyle's POV

"I promise. I have no reason to leave you." You paused. "By the way, I thought Ino was dating Sasuke," I told you.  
"Yeah, that's what Sakura said," you told me.  
"But I just saw Sasuke with Temari," I told you.  
"But Temari was with Shika last time I saw her," you replied.  
"According to Shikamaru, it was to prove how troublesome she was," I told you. You giggled slightly. "I wonder where Ino is then," I said aloud.

Anieme's POV

"Oh KYLE!!" a voice said in the distance.  
"speaking of the devil." I muttered and backed away from you.  
"OH!! There you are you little cutie!" Ino said and ran up to you with a hug.

"UGH! INO!" You yelled trying to push her off of you.

All of a sudden, this odd jealousy pushed into me. "Back off Ino!" I yelled and pushed her away from you.

Ino looked at me stunned, but it turned into a sly smirk. "Please, like a guy like Kyle would want to go out with a tramp like you Anieme!"

I growled. "You better take that back PIG!" I yelled and tried to charge at her, but you easily grabbed my arms and stopped me from attacking her.

Kyle's POV

"See," Ino replied.  
"Are you and Sakura having competition again?" I asked her, pulling her arm away.  
"Maybe," she said, trying to cling on. Suddenly a kunai hit Ino in the arm. Ino backed away.  
"Where did that come from?" you asked.

Anieme's POV

_There was a rustle in the trees. I turned around, just in time to see a Kunai about to hit you. "Kyle!" I yelled. I let my instincts take over. The next thing I saw, was blood._  
_I opened my eyes, to see a shocked expression on your face. Finally, it hit me. I blocked the attack. Just as I figured, the pain began._"

Kyle's POV

I watched as the kunai went into your arm. The next thing I knew, you dropped to the ground. I took the kunai out and examined it. It was one of Tenten's. When I looked back at you, you were still in shock from what had happened. I quickly ripped part of my shirt off and used it as a bandage. Soon, you began to turn to your normal self.  
"It's one of Tenten's kunais," I told you.  
"Where is she?" You asked.  
"I don't know," I said. Suddenly, my question was answered as Tenten dropped out of the sky nearby. I looked to you, then to Ino. Ino had managed to bandage herself and you were back to normal. Slowly, I took a step forward. "What do you want?"

Anieme's POV

_Tenten smirked, and ran after you with a Kunai. You easily dodged it, as I stood up._  
_"Tenten, what are you doing!" I yelled as I looked at her._  
_She gasped, and turned to me with an evil stare, I took out three kunais, ready to attack, but she dodged them and disappeared. It was easy to hear her laughs in the forest._"

Kyle's POV

"I'm going after her, you get to safety," I told you.  
"But Kyle..."  
"No... this is part of my training," i reassured you. You went to talk but I was already running off into the forest. **Tenten had a reason to be here **I thought **and I'm going to find it out. **Suddenly, I stopped. Ahead of me was Tenten, standing still, not doing anything. **Something's not right.**

Anieme's POV

_I stood up. Like I said in the Hokage's office, I wasn't going to leave you anymore. I started walking slowly while clutching onto my arm from the pain. The wrap around it was already covered in blood, but I didn't care. As I kept walking, I finally collapsed, and saw two feet. _  
_Kyle... I thought, though it wasn't you_  
_"Wh-Who are you?!" I whispered as a man dressed in all black chuckled and pulled out a kunai. As he tried to stab me, I dodged it and hid behind a tree._

Kyle's POV

"Tenten?" I asked. She turned around and smiled evilly at me, throwing a kunai at my body. It hit and my shadow clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
"You might as well come out," she told me. "You'll never escape anyway." She threw kunai at the tree I was hiding in, hitting me just as I was about to jump. I fell from the tree, blood dripping from my body.  
"I'll never give up. That's what Naruto told me," I said through gritted teeth.

Anieme's POV

_I sighed as the sound of the man disappeared. He had left... so I thought._  
_"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm." I gasped and shot my eyes open, to come face to face with a pale man. He grabbed my neck, and pushed me against the tree. As he walked into me, his face came close to my ear. "Your friend is going to die. You should be helping, not just standing here." The man mocked._  
_I struggled to get loose of his grip, but all it did was tighten. Out of no where, my eyes turned red, and lit up the mans face. "Get the hell off of me." I yelled and pushed him away. He widened his eyes in fright, but disappeared. I knew this wasn't over._  
_The man came from behind me, and stuck a kunai to my neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you." The man said. "You don't want Kyle to die though. Tsk Tsk. Oh too bad." I closed my eyes, and disappeared. "W-Wha?"_  
_I ran behind the man, and stabbed a kunai in his back. "AUGH!" He fell to the ground. I took my kunai out of him when I was sure he was dead. After, I heard a scream, and knew something bad was happening. I followed the scream, until I reached you._"

Kyle's POV

"You still listen to what that kid says?" Tenten asked, mockingly.  
"I believe in him," I told her.  
"You won't believe in him now," she said, walking over to me and stabbing a kunai into my back. I screamed. "Oh no?" I asked, suddenly standing up.  
"Who's going to be brave then?" She asked. I looked up at her, my eyes blood red. I put my hands into many hand signs until at last the dragon came out from within my body. I saw it lunge towards Tenten and hoped I wasn't doing the wrong thing. The last thing I saw was you running into the scene, then a huge light exploded from the dragon.

Anieme's POV

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the light to be gone. Finally, It was, and so was Tenten. You stood there, panting, with your eyes closing._  
_"Kyle?" I asked. I looked at you, and noticed the kunai in your back. "Kyle!" I ran to you and caught you as you started falling forwards._  
_You looked up at me with a week smile, before you closed your eyes._

Kyle's POV

I was unconscious for a while but soon woke up. I was in a room with light coming through the blinds slightly. You were in the corner, sleeping in a chair. Suddenly, Tenten walked into the room.  
"Why?" I asked faintly, but loud enough for her to hear me.  
"It wasn't me, an impostor," she told me. "I would never do that to you." I put my hand to my forehead and realized my headbands were gone. Was my secret exposed?

Anieme's POV

_I woke up from the chair I was sitting in, to see Tenten looking at you. I growled, and she turned to me in fear, and left the room. I sighed, remembering that she was still scared of me from before._  
_I turned my head to you, and noticed the look of fright on your face. I walked over to you. "What's wrong?" I asked calmly._  
_Your breathing became heavy, you looked at me scared. "M-My head bands… they're...gone"_  
_I gasped and looked around the room. They weren't there. "I'll go find them." I said calmly._  
_"Let me come with you." You said._  
_"No, stay." I said and ran out of the room before you could say anything else. I searched the entire hospital, and came across a dark hallway. Finally, I found them. I ran to them, and grabbed them, but heard someone yelling. I looked up, and noticed a door._  
_"I don't care! I need to talk to him!" A woman yelled from the other side. Without warning, the door opened, revealing the Hokage looking down at me furious._  
_"Take me to Kyle's room." She ordered me. _  
_"Please Lady Hokage. Don't make him leave." I begged as I clutched onto the headbands._  
_"That's for me to decide." She said as she finally reached your room. She went in, leaving me worried in the hall._

Kyle's POV

I was still breathing heavily when the Hokage came in.  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were from the village of the dark!" She yelled at me, tossing the headband at me.  
"I un... I understand Tsunade-sama. I'll leave the village straight away," I told her, tears beginning to form in my eyes.  
"You shouldn't even be here! Your clan was wiped out two years ago!" She yelled.  
"I was kicked out of my village," I told her, standing up. I started to leave the room, tears now running down my face.

Anieme's POV

_I looked at you leaving the room. "Kyle!" I called and ran up to you. You didn't talk. You just kept walking. "Kyle!" I called and hugged you from behind. I gasped, holding back tears, as you finally faced me with red eyes._  
_"Don't touch me!" You yelled, tears streaming down your cheeks like never before._  
_"Kyle..." I whispered and tried to grab your hand, but you walked faster, until you were running. "Kyle! Please stop!" I called. After ten minutes of running, we were in a forest, and you finally stopped._  
_"I'm leaving." you said with a blank expresion and started walking away._  
_"Kyle Please!" I called._  
_you growled. "What?! There's nothing you can do! I'm being fucking kicked out of the village!"_  
_I gasped and looked at the ground as you started walking away. In a split second, I was in front of you, looking at the ground as tears slid down my cheeks._  
_"Kyle. Take me with you." I whispered._

Kyle's POV

Suddenly, I got a flashback.

_"If you ever leave, no matter what, you have to take me with you. Please make me that promise." _

_"I promise. I have no reason to leave you."_

Suddenly, tears began to form in my eyes.  
"A promise is a promise," I told you. You smiled. Suddenly, there was a poof and Tsunade was in front of us.  
"You should let me finish first," she told me.

Anieme's POV

_She walked up to us with a scowl on her face. I quickly grabbed your hand, in fear._  
_Tsunade sighed. "Tell me why they kicked you out of your village. Then I may let you stay." Tsunade said staring at you._"

Kyle's POV

I sighed.  
"The village of darkness was always for those who were heartless. If you were born there, you were heartless. My parents never wanted me. Found on the streets, I was taken in by a man, who trained me viciously. One day, I saw a dragon. It seemed to come out of me and kill him," tears were in my eyes now, "I was only two and I left the man. I moved to another part of the village where I fell in love. I was soon found out and kicked out for loving. I wandered around everywhere, but no-one wanted to take me in because of my village. I had to fake myself as a leaf ninja or else you wouldn't take me in," I explained. Tears were falling down my face again. You even were starting to cry.  
"You see, he did nothing wrong!" You yelled. I was suddenly shocked, someone was standing up for me.

Anieme's POV

_Tsunade looked at me in shock. "You think you can sass THE Hokage?" She asked a little furious._  
_I gasped, but nodded. "If I'm sticking up for the only person who cares for me, damn right I can!" I yelled._  
_Tsunade furrowed her eye-brows and turned away from us. "Stay in the leaf village. But Any complaints, and you're _**both**_ out." She said as she disappeared, leaving us alone._"


End file.
